snk_the_last_reichfandomcom-20200215-history
Auslander
Auslander is a term used to refer to individuals of non-German ethnicity and/or culture. People who hail from non-German backgrounds can lose the term Auslander if they are Aryan in race and become properly Germanised in culture. Auslander is also often used to refer to someone who does not possess voting rights, as most Auslanders do not have this privilege. It is not actually accurate however, as many Aryan peoples do possess the right to vote if they can speak fluent German, such as English and Scandinavians. The term is usually derogatory, as non-Aryans are generally considered inferior, and German culture and language is widely considered the most civilised. Auslander Groups and hierarchy Tier 1: Non-German Aryans These primarily consist of English and Scandinavians, though it does also stretch to include Aryans from other cultures and nationalities, such as French or Russian. Treatment of these individuals can vary somewhat, with some Germans treating them with great disdain, and others regarding them as equals. Tier-1 Auslander men can claim the right to vote easily, so long as they can prove that they are fluent in German and above the age of 21. Many Tier-1 Auslanders hold high positions in government and the Heer, a prominent example being Major-General Erwin Smith, the commander of the 66th Hussars, who is of English decent (though his mother’s family is German). It is not uncommon for Tier-1 Auslanders to still use their native language in private, and it is sometimes heard in public. English, Danish, Norwegian and Swedish are all languages that can be studied academically without much criticism in intellectual circles. Tier 2: True Whites These Auslanders are mainly made up of the Mediterranean and Celtic peoples. French, Spanish, Italians, Scots, Irish, etc all fall under this category. They are judged by most Germans to be inferior to Aryans, but still capable of being both civilised and intelligent in most cases. Tier-2 Auslanders are more often than not treated with disdain, but are rarely openly bared from social events and locations. An occasional exception to this is the French, who are held in higher disdain due to long time Franco-German rivalries that existed prior to the Titan War. Tier-2 Auslander men can claim the right to vote, but are sometimes bared on account of personal prejudice or a refusal to shed their old native culture and/or language. There have in more recent times been cases where such a refusal was declared unjust and the individual allowed the vote, but this has only ever happened in the case of Tier-2 Auslanders who have access to considerable financial support and/or influence. Tier-2 Auslander languages are in most places permissible for private use, but in some areas their use is frowned upon. This is most true of French, with cases of public assault sometimes resulting due to its use. Still, these languages are studied for academic purposes, most especially Greek and Italian for their relation to the Classical Tongues. Tier 3: False Whites These are Slavic peoples; Poles, Serbs, Czechs, Russians etc. Russians tend to receive less harsh treatment, while Czechs exist in a somewhat blurry area between Bohemian Germans and Slavs. These people are often referred to as False or Fake Whites, since while they have white pigmentation, they are not regarded as being able to achieve the same level of civilisation or intellect as ‘True Whites’. This group are viewed with contempt by most Germans, who see them as drastically inferior. Despite this, it is not unknown for Tier 3 Auslander men to claim the vote. This is usually due to gaining a position of influence that demands recognition, generally through commerce or military service, as Tier 3 Auslanders are barred from politics. There are a few Russian families who have managed, over time, to integrate themselves with wider German culture, but still bear their old family names. Thus, it is not unheard of to encounter a member of the middle classes with a Russian last name. Slavic languages are rarely used, and many of the less followed dialects have been virtually erased. Both Russian and Polish are studied for academic purposes, but the study of Polish often conveys a kind of black mark on that intellectual’s name. Tier 4: People of Colour This is a large ‘catch all’ group of Auslanders which includes every person of non-white ethnicity. Sub-Saharans, Arabs, Turks, Orientals etc, all fall into this category of undesirables. Arabs, Turks and other ethnicities associated with Islam are labelled devils, blacks are commonly considered brutes, and Orientals are judged as queer and stupid. To be a part of Tier 4 is to be a part of the lowest of the low. In some regions the local government will even refuse to condemn Germans and even other Auslanders for crimes committed against a Tier 4 Auslander. Tier 4 Auslanders cannot gain the vote, and there has yet to be an example of it. They are not blocked from military service, but are barred from promotion into the officer class, on the basis that they are not capable of the intelligence necessary to lead armies. While slavery is not legal in Prussia, human trafficking operations and forced labour do still take place, usually involving Tier 4 Auslanders. Ironically, the languages of Tier 4 Auslanders are considered a particularly fascinating academic pursuit. Their use is not forbidden in public, so long as it is quiet, and even the display of writing in these languages is not outlawed. There is however a tendency for there to be a hostile reaction to the use of Arabic, due to its association with Islam. The practicing of Islam is not illegal, but in many strongly religious areas there will be violent backlash against public displays of it. The place of Jews in the hierarchy Jews nominally fit into Tier 3, but have been known to be classed as Tier 2 in some cases. Judaism as a religion is legal to practice, and it is even permissible for Jews to set up publicly visible synagogues. However, just as with Islam, there is often a backlash against public displays of Judaism. Anti-Semitism varies based on region, with particularly large amounts present in the outer territory of Wall St. Simon. The position of Jews is one of some complexity due to varying levels of anti-Semitism. Particularly in the western regions of Wall St. Peter Jews are treated very well, with many being granted the right to vote. About 45% of Jewish men have the right to vote, a point which is protested by various groups. In some cases that this is too small an amount, and in other cases that it is too much. Population Division Liberal Movements Category:Society Category:Auslander Category:Other